polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Algeriaball
People's Democratic Republic of Algeriaball : الكرة الجمهورية الجزائرية الديمقراطية الشعبية : ⵜⴰⴳⴷⵓⴷⴰ ⵜⴰⵎⴳⴷⴰⵢⵜ ⵜⴰⵖⵔⴼⴰⵏⵜ ⵜⴰⴷⵣⴰⵢⵔⵉⵜ : République Algérienne Démocratique et Populaireballe |founded = 5 July 1962 |onlypredecessor = French Algeriaball |predicon = French Algeria2 |image = Algeria in a strange Mountain.jpg |caption = Algeria is big and stronk in Afrika KAKAKAKAKAKA! |government = Unitary semi-presidential republic (2002-Present) Authoritarian Socialist (1962-1969) Socialist State (1969-1989) Multi-Party State (1989-2002) |personality = Maghreb, Intelligent, Anti-imperialist, Nationalist, Calm |language = Maghrebi Arabic Berber Secondary Languages English (Better Than French) French '''Remove Baguette! German (Educational language) |type = Arabized Berber , One two three viva l'algerie! |capital = Algiersball |affiliation = African Unionball Arab Leagueball Arab Maghreb Unionball G15 UNball OICball |religion = Islam * Sunni Islam |friends = Tunisiaball Palestineball Egyptball Turkeyball Russiaball Libyaball Greeceball Pirate friend USAball (sometimes or once) Cyprusball Chinaball Iranball My Best Friend Venezuelaball Helped me for many wars THANK YOU FOR YUOR HELP 1962 Friend who help me Gaining Independence Spainball (sometimes or once) Rest in Peace My old Friend Serbiaball Vietnamball Great Islamic Brother Support me in Algerian Civil War |enemies = DIRTY TERRORIST! Israelcube Anime Pervert! Moroccoball Franceball Remove Baguette! |likes = Islam, Arabs, north Africa, a weird plant named chemma, Anti Zionism, Tariq ibn Ziyad, Independence day, CS 1.6, the singer Cheb Khaled, the song Alech Taadi (from the movie The Fifth Element), Soolking (Algerian Rapper), Rommel, Palestine, Russian weaponry, harissa, his flag, soccer, Schorba (Algerian Soup), |hates = ISIS, some European country invading him, France, Israel, People who hate Islam, Monarchism, Wahhabism, Zionists, when internet goes off |predecessor = French Algeriaball Provisional Government of Algeriaball |intospace = Yes, thanks to Russiaball but never tried it in his land to launch a spacecraft, he have his own space agency, the ASAL. which only flown Six satellites |bork = Berber berber/Rommel, Rommel |food = Mulukhiyah, Couscous, Asida, schorba, Chakhchoukha |status = Has a (Finally) new president |notes = Maybe he can into democracy...+Likes oil and is a big Hater of france |reality = ���� People's Democratic Republic of Algeria ���� |military = As Adzyari (in Berber) }} Algeriaball}} Algeriaball Calling for the world Wanting Freedom When he was Fighting Franceball On His revolution.}} Algeriaball, officially People's Democratic Republic of Algeriaball, (not communist) is a Maghrebi countryball located in North Africa. Algeria is bordered by 6 other countries (7 if you include Western Saharaball), Moroccoball to the West, Tunisiaball and Libyaball to the East, and Nigerball, Maliball, and Mauritaniaball to the South. The country is divided into 48 provinces, along with the capital Algiersball, giving him a total area of 919,595 square miles (2,381,741 km2), making him the largest country in Africa, and the 10th largest country in the world. As of 2018, he has a population of 42.55 million inhabitants. Being geographically in North Africa, and having Arabic as the officially language, lets Algeria be in African Unionball and Arab Leagueball, and a founder of the Arab Maghreb Unionball. Algeria is one of those African countries that has been able to develop slightly better. Algeria has the 16th largest oil reserves in the world, and one of the largest militaries in Africa. While He has a good standard of living but his human rights and press freedom rankings are very low. Though not a superpower or a great power, Algeria is seen as a regional and middle power in Africa. His national day is July 5th. Personality Algeria is the largest countryball in Africa since Sudanball split up with its southern part. Algeria was Colonized by France for some time, but seized their independence. France was not so happy that they lost their colonies. Algeria is the strongest supporter of the Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic (the opposing party to Moroccoball in the Western Sahara region) which pisses off Morocco. History ' Ancient Times' (10,000BC- 661AD) 200,000 years ago, there were only 4balls, that started successful blade industry. Thousands of years later, some North African 4balls create the Berber population. Berber are indigenous North African people, including Algerian, and those Berbers created Numidiaball During 30 BC Algeria was part of SPQRball cuz Roman empire wants to control all the Mediterranean sea until 395AD After the collapse of SPQRball Berber peoples remained in peace until Carthageball started building settlements on the Maghrebi coast, and captured some Berbers people as slaves and soldiers. From 241 to 238 BC Berber soldiers rebelled against Carthagenians in the Revolt of the Mercenaries as they didn't get enough pay. The Berbers got back a lot of North African territory, and, when the City of Carthage fell in 146 BC, the Berber had all of the Maghreb to themselves. During 533AD Algeria was Also part of Byzantine Empireball. ' Rising of Islam in North Africa ' (661AD-1516) A lot of shit went down in Algeria during the Middle Ages. It was home to many knowledgeable and insightful scholars, saints, and sovereigns. It was part of the Fatimid caliphate, and, when that collapsed, it was controlled by the Sandhadja Berber Zirids. Fatimidball were not very happy and attacked Ziridball. The war was recounted in the epic Tāghribāt. Finally, during the 16th century, Spanish Empireball built some forts on the Algerian coast and took control of some coastal towns. Spanish Empireball presidios in the Maghreb did not turn out to do a lot for the Spanish. Kingdom of Algiersball called the The Ottomans, Asking for Help against Spanish Invaders. ' Rising of Ottoman Empire and Vassalization of Algeria ' (1516-1830) Ottoman Algiersball was partially and sporadically ruled by the Ottomanball from 1516 to 1830, starting in 1516 when the Turkish privateers Aruj and Hayreddin Barbarossa conquered Algiers from the Spaniards. During Ottoman rule, plague repeatedly struck North African settlements. Autonomous tribal states were tolerated and left alone, and the Kabylie region did not care much for the Ottomans. In Ottoman Times 1516-1827, Ottoman Algiersball was Building Huge Navy In The Mediterranean even if Algeria is under Ottoman Rule, This Navy Has Became A Huge Wave Of Algerian Pirates That raiding the Mediterranean espicially the west of it, Those Pirates was called Barbary pirates That Make Algeria Get Tributes and Loots from Western Countries For promises to not raiding their Ships, Those Countries Was: UKball Franceball Denmarkball and Spainball On it's Empire Times, Algeria was Fighting in naval Battles With Ottoman Empire Which Make Algeria in High Autonomy Until 1827 Battle of Navarino Which Make All the Great Algerian Navy Forces Of the mediterranean Sea Died and Most of Ottoman Navy Sunk That Make Franceball The Only Chance way To Invade Algeria. ' Colonization of Algeria ' (1830-1954) Entering modern times, Franceball was being a bitch because some Ottoman insulted their consul in the Fan Affair, and she invaded and conquered Algiers in 1830, birthing French Algeriaball. They were really mean and dumb and nasty, and nearly a third of the endemic population died from 1830 to 1872. The French were all pretentious and shit and wanted to 'civilise' the country. ' Algeria Revolution against France And Independence ' (1954-1962) Tensions were rising in the Muslim Algerians. At first, they wanted greater autonomy, and, inevitably, independence. In 1954, the first violent events of what would soon be referred to as Algerian War began, The Soviet has Supported Algeria Revolution, Between 30,000 and 150,000 Harkis (French Muslim loyalists) were killed by the Front de Libération Nationale (FLN). Hundreds of thousands of Algerians died. The war ended in 1962, when Algeria Kicked France's Butt and gained independence . The First President Of Algeria was Ahmed Ben Bella. Sand WAR! ' '(1963-1964) Moroccoball started claiming The western States of Algeria After Just one Year of Independece of Algeria, Moroccoball Was supported by USAball and Franceball While Algeriaball Supported by Cubaball and Egyptball, Algeria Soldiers Being Pushed by Morocco Soldiers Threw Algeria Territory Until they Stoped Pushing Due to the Resistance, Algeriaball Has Received Cuban Voulenteers,Algeria Was Ready to push Back the Morocco Soldiers, Occupy and Restore the Occupied Cities, Algeria has Restored The occupied Cities like Kénadsa and Occupy Figuig(Moroccan City) and Counter Attack the Moroccan Soldiers, Though The Moroccan Soldiers couldn't Take Tindouf city State. USAball and Franceball Has Stopped Supporting And Arming the Moroccan Soldiers, The Algeria Soldiers Continue Pushing back Until in 1964 When Organisation of African Unityball has called to both of Moroccoball and Algeriaball to stop this Messy war and signing the Cease Fire Without Border Changing. ' Algeria Joins The Eastern Bloc And Soviet Unionball Side' (1969-1989) After Houari_Boumédiène Coup against Ahmed Ben Bella(Algeria President) in 1965, Boumedien Has taken the Seat chair of the Govermment and Declare Socialism after The successful Coup. However, Boumedien has Broke The Evian Accords Between Algeriaball and Franceball that it was saying to Support France After Algeria get it's Independece, Boumedien Broke The Accords and Joins in the Soviet Side in The Cold war. In Houari_Boumédiène Boumédiène Times, Algeria has Supported it's arab Allies in their wars such as:Yom Kippur War and Arab–Israeli conflict, Algeria Also has Improved Relation with their Allies like Soviet Unionball, Yugoslaviaball, Chinaball and Cubaball ....etc In 1978, Houari_Boumédiène Algeria Great Leader has dead, and the Algerian People has Make an Funeral to this Leader. After Boumedien Dead, Chadli Bendjedid Has Taken The Seat chair of the govermment and Deleted Socialism From the Govermment But Algeria is still Remained as Soviet Ally, Because Algeria is The Best Soviet Ally In north Africa. ' Political life of Algeria ' (1989-2010) The third President of Algeria, Chadli Bendjedid, introduced radical Islamic thought across Algeria, leading to the Front Islamique du Salut (FIS) winning the first two rounds of the December 1991 legislative elections. Fearing an Islamist government, the elections were cancelled. Bendjedid resigned and the High State of Council acted as a collective presidency. The Front was a bit chuffed and unleashed its Group Islamique Armé, which beat up many civilians in a list of civilian massacres, initiating the Algerian Civil War. The FIS became increasingly violent, hijacking French planes, causing international concern. The GIA announced a ceasefire in October, 1997. Currently, Algeria has cleaned itself up, lifting the national state of emergency in February, 2011, following the December 2010 non-violent protests. Media censorship is still rampant and elections are 'unfair', but everything is a lot calmer and the Berbers can into mulukhiyah again in peace. 'Modern days' (2010-2019) However, since 2014 petroleum price falled down. Algeria faces a quite tough period, yet he still manages to stay firm. It also seems the governement is going for a 5th mandate despite the health of the presidents went to shits and the economy of the country is getting worse due to the dependence on petroleum incomes. Algeria is Russia Ally due to Historic Reasons, Algeria is Also buying Weapons From Russia Which Make Most of Algeria Equipments is Russian, Some of this Weapons is Deadly, Which Make Algeria is the Stronkest Nation of Africa After Egyptball. 'Demonstrations in Algeria (2019-Present)' Since 22 February 2019, Demonstrations has awaken in Algeria that demands the Government to Retire The Former President Abdelaziz Bouteflika Since he was in Office in 27 April 1999. And in 2 April 2019, he is Finally Resigned from his Presidency, but the People didn't yet get their enought demands, they wanted The Government's System to be changed, Changing The Ministers and maybe Judge them because the People think that they are the Corrupt Gang(As the people called them) in this Government, Before he resign, he delayed the elections to 4 July 2019, but then the elections delayed again but by Abdelkader Bensalah(The new signed president), after the government changing during the Demonstrations, Elections would be Finally held in 12 December 2019 and the government changing was still ongoing before the elections.From 7th December To 12th December there was a lot of Demonstrations in the country Against elections, After the Elections, in 13 December 2019, New President has come to the Government after he won the Elections Abdelmadjid Tebboune as the 8th President of Algeria, and the future is still waiting.....But as the "Hirak" Protesters say,they want a better future of Algeria and it's Economy. Flag Color Main Colors Emblem Color 'Relationships' Friends * Indonesiaball - He help Gains my Independence In 1962(THANKS FOR YUOR ADVICE AT BANDUNG!!) * Russiaball - For military assistance in independence war when he was still commie (and for selling us weaps for killin those GIA's monkeys)Also one of greatest supporters in Current "Hirak" * Cubaball - Helped me during my revolution against France And he Helped me during Sand War Against Morroco We'll never forgot you Fidel Castro.....Rest in peace,America Tried to Kill Fidel Castro 638 Times ,Ya Rabbi. * Tunisiaball - My friend and my 1# best friend (AND NEIGHBOUR GAS BUYER HURR DURR). he can into more stable country, Don't worry I'll always got your back and your a great tourist destination. * Venezuelaball - Venezuela will always be Algeria's best friend from South America due for his recognition of his friend Western Sahara, and also can into celebrating national day in the same day! ** Chinaball - Gives money and we are their al-biggest Arab-Berber ally (and they help us build cool stuff and clear cats from our towns *-*). I of probably be nothing without your help. Made In China.'Also plox stop killing al-Muslims in ughyur! * Germanyball - A good friend who gib nice weapons and deutsche qualitat engineering, build nice cars for our army. likes to poke mom as me. * Egyptball - I love your ancient civilization. He is my good North African friend, he and Nasser were good allies of helped during my revolution and sand war. He also inspired me to nationalize my resources. He also removes dirty Islamists the same way I did in 1992. * Iranball - I used to hate him because he supported dirty Islamists and removed his embassy in 1992, but past is past. I now have a good relation with him, he supports the liberation of Palestine and Western Sahara. * Turkeyball - I used of be before France colonized me, he helped me with the Barbarossa brothers be get rid of the Spanish and built many beautiful things such as Casbah and Masjid Ketchawa. Also the father of Algerian nationalism Messali El Hadj is Turkish. I have good economical relation with Erdogan. * Indiaball : Some how many of Algerians love your Bollywood, but I still have good relations and many Indian workers and retaurants. * South Africaball - I'll never forget Nelson Mandela, great leader * Western Saharaball - I will always help you to get freedom, we'll kick Morroco's butt. * Palestineball - I OF KNOWING HOW IT FEELS TO BE OPPRESED, WE'LL ALWAYS BE FRIENDS. FREE PALESTINE * Marseilleball - Don't tell Franceball that im already Owning yuo! * Serbiaball - Me Friend!!! We Both Hate Kosovoball I know he is a kebab remover but Kosovo is Serbia!!!!! * Pakistanball - Great Islamic Brother,Also Support Me In Algerian Civil War! Neutral * Moroccoball - He is my brother but... he wanted some of my clay and removed my friends in the Sand War. I do not like him ''(sometimes) because he hate my best friend Ṣaḥrāwīyah. *GIB WESTERN SAHARA INDEPENDENCE* *NEVER FORGET 1963*, And why you Non-Nato Mayor Ally?. Me and Spainball Will Anschluss You. * Saudi Arabiaball - We have a hostile relation, since I refuse to participate in most of his political plans and I’m much more friendly toward Iran. I also hate that stupid prince of yours, stop bullying Yemen '''You Included me as your Enemies Fine Then i Of may change my mind about You! * Spainball - What is a Spain? did you mean Al-Andalus? it's a joke, I am not dumb(actualy I am). "REMEMBER TAREK BINU ZIYAD". he of also tried to invade me but Ottoman removed him, He and Italyball are both Trade Partners probably with Portugalball And both we have common Enemy Moroccoball. * USAball - Neutral, nice trade partner and we of fighting terrorism together, but unfortunately he supports most of my enemies, I'm thankful you didn't include me on the al-banlist though, * EUball - Buy My Oil and My Gas. Great Trade Partner! i may reconsider * Libyaball - My weird brother who went crazy after Gaddafi dead. I may Anschluss You Probably with Egyptball and divide You in east and West.Actually we are of doings it right now. * Mauritaniaball - Also another weird brother, he is very calm and never hear something of him. Sometimes we forget he even exist, but he supports Western Sahara....still he of scare me....also I of not know that you were an Islamic Republic. *Hassan2 - former rival and king of Morroco, my president Boumediene and him hated each other because of the Sand War and the Western Sahara case. But I of felt very sad when he passed away, I wish our relation was better. Rest in peace....... * UKball - Examouth invasion 1812 and other invasion 1824 NEVER FORGET! Chinese Tea is better * NATOball - INFIDEL! You supported This Coward In my Revolution! i will never Join YUO! Nah uh, im not going to ally with You, Im just Being Neutral and im much Friendlier With Russiaball And Also How Dare you To kill My Brother Libyaball? You Throw them in Civil war After you invade them and he is now in infinite civil war since 2011 He was Good Before You invade them, Your latest Operations were invading Kebabs, and i see that You are planning to Invade Iranball. * CSTOball - Though im Neutral but Im Friend With Russiaball. Enemies * Boko Haramball - ANOTHER TERORIST GROUP IN AFRIKA?GO TO HELL! *''' Japanball:' Ordering to do stop In Amenas hostage saving, ordering us to pay our debt earlier. '''DO WE LOOK LIKE YOUR HOUNDS YOU PERV HENTAI LOVER ?? NEVER HEARD YUO COMPLAIN LIKE THAT ABOUT HIROSHIMA AND NAGASAKI.' Remove Anime! * Franceball - How it feels To Be Kicked In the Butt Hehehehe! Yuo will stay as my enemy forever after what yuo have done to my innoncent civilians during the Algerian War Of Independence! ''' * ISISball - STOP ATTACKING MY OIL FACTORIES DAMMIT YOU YOU ARE MEANY IDIOT THAT I DONT WANT TO BE WITH. YOU WILL NOT BE NICE TO EVERYONE AND YOU ONLY KILL EVERYONE!!!! FUCK YOU TERRORISTS SCUMBAG!!!! * Israelcube - I do not even recognize that yuo are even real '''Remove Kosher! * GIA - ALL THE HORRORS YOU CAUSED, ISIS MONSTER HOW MANY FAMILIES YOU KILLED IN THE CIVIL WAR. YOU RUINED THE IMAGE OF ISLAM AND RUINED MY IMAGE. BURN IN HELL. * Harkis - YOU TRAITORS. YOU BETRAYED THE REVOLUTION YOU WILL NEVER BE WELCOMED IN ALGERIA! * Kosovoball - Yuo wants To join NATOball and being Western!!!!! Know what NATO did? Kosovo is Serbia!!!!!! Gallery Artwork Odc65563rw721.png|credit from Lord-Zori The Semites.png Algeriaball_with_his_hat.png Algeria by taha banoglu.png DEYyRS6.png Algeriabal l.png Algeriaball.png Algeria.png algeriaball with berbersball.png|Algeriaball with Berbersball 855C54B7-9A22-4FD6-BEB2-7620A6E823EB.jpeg QTxNZI5.png VoNkUek.png Algeria And France.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png 11120558 907994139244582 3440462301129333731 n.png Comics BicUiyV.png iUN3Qpn.png LzRdFjs.png 1474560 219277538243460 1604681975 n.jpg Latin culture.png R93u2Cz.png|Me, Cape Verdeball and Venezuelaball are next after that stupid USAball. WOwDEQS.png Anagrams.png The_Adventures_of_the_%27A%27_Countries.png 5. The Struggle of African Muslims.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png T6vjHm8.png 7iXNpGQ.png JbbeI87.png C8X0qFp.png 4aprfUk.png 3jlaxbk.png vulEaYO.png History of Europe.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Unacceptable Trade.png Best Union.png UKEZVTy.png More Cereal.png 'iVU5pMO.png Expectations.jpg es:Argeliaball ru:Алжир Category:Islam Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Africa Category:Burger Removers Category:Algeriaball Category:Desert Category:Star and Crescent Category:North Africa Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:UNball Category:Republic Category:Unitary Category:Red Green White Category:Countryballs Category:Arab Leagueball Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Sunni Category:Sahara Region Category:Berber Speaking Countryball Category:Rich Category:Characters Category:Sushi Removers Category:ISISball Haters Category:ISIS Removers Category:Oil Category:World Cup Participants